Jabberwock
"No more insanity. Insanity is subjective. And when we Apocrypha rule the world, well... we will be normal. And those who oppose us will be treated as monsters born out of madness." - Jabberwock Jabberwock, the NIghtmare Queen, is the firstborn Apocrypha and the de facto ruler of them all. She is also the Malevolence of Madness. Story Start of the Rebellion Jabberwock was born a Sephira with an unknown name - the first of all Sephira - but she was much too pure for the filthy, tainted world of mankind. She fell and was corrupted by the mere presence of humanity, instantly breaking down into what would become Jabberwock. Jabberwock then wandered across the land, her whispers of madness causing more and more Sephira to fall, growing the ranks of the Apocrypha in order to one day take over existence itself by conquering reality with her Apocrypha army. Against Umbraster However, Jabberwock was opposed several times by a time-traveling Apocrypha named Umbraster. She first sought to defeat Umbraster by possessing her friend Imeno Noawai but this proved unsuccessful. She then waited for Umbraster to attempt to save her too before trapping her in a world of illusions, madness and nightmares. Jabberwock taunted Umbraster on her emptiness, showed her her own birth to wound Umbraster with the fact that she could never save everyone, and finally trapped Umbraster in an endless nightmares made of her closest friends and lovers dying in front of her. Certain with her victory, she then offered Umbraster a place at her side, and was quite surprised to see Umbraster still fighting and refusing to yield. Saved at Last Umbraster used all her powers not only to break through her defenses, but also to drain Jabberwock's corruption, refusing to let her go even as Jabberwock's world crumbled and threatened to drag them both into nothingness. The timely intervention of Imeno, Keri Cross, and other Qliphoths saved by Umbraster, allowed both Umbraster and Jabberwock to survive, finally allowing the Apocrypha leader to take on a human form. Despite still being weakened and corrupted, Jabberwock could exist outside her infernal Domain. She accepted Umbraster's help and was taken care of by her new family, still heavily shocked by the recent events. Appearance Jabberwock in her Apocrypha aspect is a massive, dark purple insectoid dragon, with bug eyes as well as dragonfly wings. She has massive teeth, not too dissimilar from a rabbit's, antennae, and four clawed arms as well as two long clawed hind limbs. A massive reptilian tail with a stinger completes this nightmarish appearance. In her humanoid appearance, Jabberwock is still heavily monstrous, having characteristics of both insect and dragon, with deep purple eyes, massive wings and claws and a strangely insectoid build. She has little to no clothes due to the massive purple scales around her body. Personality Jabberwock is both twisted and sadistic and enjoys the pain of broken Sephirae, as it reminds her of her own. She is ruthless in pursuing her dream to destroy reality itself by conquering it with an army of Apocryphae, making the world succumb and ruling it forever. However, Jabberwock's actions mostly stem from the torment of her Apocryphan nature. An embodiment of Madness, she seeks to be understood and is tortured by her own twisted nature. She seeks to "fix" the problem by making it so her madness is the norm, changing the world's very nature since she is unable to change. In the end, Jabberwock is a lonely monster broken by the lack of understanding around her, something Umbraster's presence finally fixed. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: While Jabberwock never fought directly, she sent lesser copies of herself to fight Umbraster and even them prove to be a challenge, leaving little to no doubt on Jabberwock's abilities. * Apocrypha Powers: Like all Apocryphas, Jabberwock can make pacts and travel between the Apocrypt and real world. * Domain Manifestation: Jabberwock's Domain is one that reflects madness, delusions and nightmares, and shows the worst fears and mental torture of all those within. It is an extremely powerful Domain, realistic in a deadly way. * Insanity Manipulation: Jabberwock can manipulate madness to an extent, using it to take control of people, amplify their pain or make them relive their personal nightmares. Storylines * An Endbound Story features Jabberwock as its main antagonist. Trivia * Jabberwock's name and appearance come from Through the Looking Glass's poem "Jabberwock", and the name is often used in popular culture to refer to a creature of madness. * Jabberwock is the only Apocrypha for which Dementero has no description. She is also the only Apocrypha whose true powers are unknown, and the only Apocrypha who never had a Contractor. Category:Character Category:Apocrypha Category:Malevolence